The present invention relates to a device for emitting simulated puffs of smoke in the form of smoke rings.
The device provides the user with a toy in which a powdered mist is formed into a smoke ring or the like for purposes of signaling or other uses. The device contains a harmless fine powder such as flour or talcum powder and which may be formed to obtain a realistic visual effect of a puff of smoke emanating from the device.